Fire Escape Kind of Friendship
by Faye-Grace
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte über die Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und Harry und ihre Gedanken dazu.


**Titel: **Fire Escape – Kind of Friendship

**Autor:** Faye-Grace

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Figuren gehören selbstvertändlich JKR, das Lied "Fire Escape" und der Text kommt von Fastball

**Rating**: G

**Zusammenfassung**: Kurzgeschichte zur Freundschaft von Hermine und Harry

**Anmerkung**: Ich habe dieses Lied gehört und hatte spontan die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Es ist meine erste Kurzgeschichte, würde mich also über Kommentare, Lob wie Kritik sehr freuen. Der Liedtext ist zwar auf Englisch, ich hoffe aber, dass es jeder versteht und ihn sich auch durchliest, da er zu der Story gehört. Man könnte sich vorstellen, dass das Harrys Ansicht ist.

_Well I don't wanna be President_

_Superman or Clark Kent_

_I don't wanna walk 'round in their shoes_

Hermine betrachtete Harry nachdenklich.

Sein Kopf lag auf einem Tisch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Um ihn herum waren verschiedene Blätter und Bücher verstreut. Scheinbar war er beim Lernen eingeschlafen.

Sie lächelte. Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt etwas getan hatte.

Ron war schon vor einiger Zeit schlafen gegangen und sie war eben in der Bibliothek gewesen. Die beiden faulen Jungen hatten natürlich erst heute daran gedacht, dass sie morgen einen Aufsatz bei Snape abgeben mussten.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel neben den schlafenden Jungen und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Ihr Blick blieb an seiner Narbe hängen.

Manchmal war es schon komisch, dass gerade dieser Junge, dieser ganz normale Schüler ein solches Schicksal hatte.

Er war sicher klug und mutig, aber manchmal mangelte es ihm sehr an Konzentration und vor allem Motivation etwas anzufangen, wovon er nicht selbst überzeugt war.

Und er hatte eine anstrengende Abneigung gegen jede Art von Regeln.

_'Cause I don't know who's side I'm on_

_I don't know my right from wrong_

_I don't know where I'm going to_

_I don't know about you_

Meistens wusste er wohl selbst nicht so ganz, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er entwickelte sich erst langsam zum einem rational denkenden Erwachsenen.

Hermine kam sich, auch wenn sie genauso alt war wie die beiden Jungen, oft reifer und vernünftiger vor.

Das mochte zum einen an ihrem Charakter liegen, wohl aber auch an der Tatsache, dass sie ein Mädchen war.

In der Regel verbrachte sie ihre Zeit gerne mit ihren besten Freunden, aber oftmals wurde sie sich in letzter Zeit dessen bewusst, dass sie immer ein Mädchen mit gewissen Ansprüchen bleiben würde.

Und das die beiden Jungs diese Ansprüche nicht voll erfüllen konnten.

Sie kamen ihr so verwirrt und planlos vor, was ihre Zukunft, ja eigentlich ihr ganzes Leben anging.

Das Mädchen bezweifelte auch, dass einer von ihnen sie jemals ganz verstehen würde.

Harry war ihr bester Freund, sie erinnerte sich an so viele Erlebnisse mit ihm, doch wenn jemand sie bitten würde, ihre Gefühle dabei zu schildern, so würden seine sehr von den ihren abweichen.

Aber sie hatte ihn verdammt lieb gewonnen.

_I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape_

_And I may not be the man you want me to_

_I can be myself, how 'bout you_

Er war immer da für sie. Er hatte sie oft zum Lachen gebracht und an ihrer Seite gestanden, wenn es um einige brenzlige Situation ging.

Ohne ihn wäre sie vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben.

Sanft strich Hermine ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Sie hatte nie zu träumen gewagt, einmal einen solchen Freund zu haben.

Oft verhielt er sich ganz anders, als sie es sich wünschte. Aber genau das war es, was sie an ihm mochte.

Er war ein Junge, liebenswert für sich und seine Eigenschaften, die ganz von ihm selbst kamen. Auch würde sie ihn nicht heiraten oder bloß mit ihm zusammen sein wollen.

Es reichte ihr, dass er ihr Freund, ihr Kumpel war.

Das war wichtiger als alles andere.

Ganz natürlich, er selbst, wie er war, mit seinem Dickkopf und seinem Hang zur Lustlosigkeit was Hausaufgaben anging.

Das war ganz und gar Harry und so würde er immer bleiben.

War sie selbst so offen zu ihm?

Verhielt sie sich immer, wie sie wollte, wie sie wirklich war?

Sie wollte es, vermutete aber, dass sie sich doch das ein oder andere Mal beeinflussen ließ.

_I don't wanna make you mad_

_I don't wanna meet your dad_

_I don't wanna be your dream come true_

Sie seufzte und fing an die Pergamente um ihn einzusammeln.

Wie oft stöhnte sie über ihn?

Sie konnte es nicht sagen, manche Dinge an ihm nervten sie einfach.

Stundenlanges Gerede über Quidditch zum Beispiel. Ja, keiner der Jungen wollte sie damit ärgern, meistens jedenfalls.

Aber es gab einiges, was sie an ihm nicht verstehen würde.

Viele Leute dachten immer, sie beide waren ein Paar.

Das war nicht abwegig, bei der vielen Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten. Aber dieser Junge war garantiert nicht ihr Traumtyp, oh nein!

Natürlich hatte sie sich wie viele Mädchen einen Märchenprinzen gewünscht. Doch Harry war definitiv nicht der Prinz aus ihren Träumen.

Hermine grauste bei der Vorstellung, ihn ihrem Vater als seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorzustellen. Mochte er noch so gutaussehend oder freundlich sein.

Ihr Traumprinz war wer anders.

Allerdings bezweifelte sie auch, dass Harry sich jemals mit ihren Träumen beschäftigt hatte oder ihr Traumprinz sein wollte. Das würde auch nicht zu ihm passen.

_ I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape_

_And I may not be the man you want me to_

_I can be myself, how 'bout you_

Jetzt berührte sie leicht seine Schulter und schüttelte ihn.

„Harry?"

„Aufwachen", sagte sie sanft mit einem Grinsen.

Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an.

„Wie spät ist es?", nuschelte er.

Sie lachte und antwortete: „Kurz nach Mitternacht, normalerweise hältst du länger durch, aber Bildung scheint dich zu schaffen."

Er grinste zurück, setzte sich auf und streckte seine Arme.

„Zumindest bin ich mit dem Aufsatz fertig. Ich hoffe, er macht zumindest halbwegs Sinn."

Hermine sah ihn an, wie er da so selbstzufrieden vor ihr saß.

Er war glasklar er selbst. Nichts Gekünsteltes lag in seinem Blick, auch schien es ihm nicht peinlich zu sein, dass sie ihn so sah.

„Sicher wird er das. Aber du solltest jetzt vielleicht richtig schlafen gehen. Ich für meine Person wollte übrigens auch noch ins Bett."

„Ja ja, du hast natürlich Recht. Danke, dass du mich noch geweckt hast, dass hätte sonst einen ordentlich verspannten Nacken gegeben morgen."

Sie nickte wortlos und sah zu, wie er sein Zeug zusammen suchte und gähnte.

War sie auch so?

Erfüllte ihre Gegenwart den Jungen auch mit einem so vertrauten, warmen Gefühl von Geborgenheit, wie seine Anwesenheit es bei ihr bewirkte?

Ohne diese Freundschaft wäre sie nicht glücklich hier, das wusste sie.

Sie wollte ihm dieses Gefühl zurückgeben.

Er sollte wissen, dass sie für ihn da war.

_I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape_

_And I may not be the man you want me to_

_I can be myself, how 'bout you _

Harry war schon auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal, als sie sich entschloss, einfach nachzufragen.

Immerhin war das ihr gutes Recht.

„Harry, bin ich eine gute Freundin?"

Verblüfft drehte er sich um.

„Natürlich", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „Wie kommst du da denn drauf?"

Sie lächelte zurück.

„Och, nur so."

„Hm, dann schlaf gut, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück. Und bitte heb mir was von deinem Toast auf falls ich zu spät komme."

Er sah sie noch mal an und verschwand dann.

Hermine grinste. So war er. Immer auf praktische Dinge wie das Essen fixiert. Solche Gedanken wie sie eben würde er sich nie machen.

Aber er schätze sie und es beruhigte sie ungemein, dass ab und zu mal zu merken, wenn auch nur durch kleine Gesten wie ein geteilten Toast am Morgen.

Auch sie ging in den Schlafsaal, nahm Krummbein von ihrem Bett, kraulte ihn kurz und raunte in sein Ohr: _„I can be myself, how about you?"_

Doch der Kater knurrte nur leise, er hatte es nicht gerne, aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden.

_I'll be the rain falling on your fire escape_

_And I may not be the man you want me to_

_I can be myself, how 'bout you?_

_I can be myself, how 'bout you?_

_I can be myself_

_How 'bout you_

Ende

Feedback erwünscht


End file.
